Eccedentesiast
by Fanlady
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] Taufan yakin hidupnya berjalan normal seperti biasa. Tak ada hal penting terjadi dan juga tak ada masalah berarti. Namun mengapa pikirannya terus kacau dan sehalanya terasa begitu ... hampa? /AU. depresi!Taufan, psikiater!Kaizo. Trigger Warning inside. Rate M untuk tema berat.


" **Eccedentesiast** "

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : AU, psikiater!Kaizo, _depressed_!Taufan, _elemental siblings_ , _minor_ TauYa, _**trigger warning:**_ _depression, depressive thoughts, suicidal thought, self-harm._

* * *

" _ **If you're anything like me, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **But darling, it's going to be okay**_ **."**

 **-Taylor Swift**

* * *

Kaizo mengaduk kopi di cangkirnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Sepasang _ruby_ miliknya terpaku pada pemandangan langit sore di atas hamparan gedung perkotaan. Semburat jingga dari matahari yang beranjak turun melukis gumpalan awan yang berarak pelan melintasi kota.

Ia menyesap kopinya sembari menikmati angin sepoi yang berhembus membawa aroma polusi dari kendaraan yang tak henti berlalu-lalang.

Suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi waktu tenangnya membuat Kaizo menoleh. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit sementara netranya melirik jam digital di atas meja kerjanya. Baru ia teringat bahwa dirinya masih memiliki satu janji temu untuk hari ini sebelum jam kerjanya berakhir. Kaizo meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dan menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Masuk," ucapnya tenang.

Pintu terbuka dan sesosok pemuda bertopi melangkah ke dalam dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Kaizo memberi isyarat pada tamunya untuk duduk tanpa balas tersenyum.

"Halo," sapa pemuda itu setelah menghempaskan diri di kursi. "Aku Taufan, yang sudah membuat janji konsultasi untuk sore ini?"

"Ya. Dan Kau datang terlambat," Kaizo berujar datar, kembali melirik jam di mejanya. "Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya klinik ini tutup."

"Ah, maaf, maaf," Taufan tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku ada sedikit ... urusan sebelum kemari. Karena itu aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa. Masih ada sedikit waktu," kata Kaizo, mengawasi Taufan yang tampak gelisah. Ia menatap iris safir pemuda itu yang tampak tak tersentuh senyumnya yang sedari tadi belum luntur. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Uh ..." Taufan menggaruk pipi canggung seraya memalingkan wajah agar tidak harus bertatapan langsung dengan Kaizo. "Aku ... bingung harus mulai dari mana ..."

"Kau bisa mulai dengan hal dasar," Kaizo berujar, masih dengan suara tenangnya. "Perkenalkan dirimu, dan sebutkan usiamu. Kau bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu sebatas yang kau rasa perlu. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau utarakan."

"Uh, baiklah ..." Taufan menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Namaku BoBoiBoy Taufan. Umurku 21 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama dua saudara kembarku, meski sekarang aku sudah hidup terpisah dari mereka."

"Hidup terpisah?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Aku memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen dan hidup sendiri. Kedua saudaraku tetap memilih untuk tinggal di rumah orangtua kami."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan kedua saudaramu buruk?"

"Tidak," Taufan menggeleng kecil. "Kami baik-baik saja. Mereka sering mengunjungiku, dan aku juga sesekali berkunjung kembali ke rumah."

"Baiklah," Kaizo mengangguk dan mencatat beberapa hal di bukunya. "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Orangtuaku bekerja sebagai duta besar, jadi mereka sibuk dan jarang ada di rumah."

"Apa kau punya seorang kekasih?" Kaizo melirik kalung perak yang melingkar di leher Taufan dengan inisial kecil berbentuk huruf 'y'.

"Ya." Tangan Taufan bergerak menyentuh kalungnya dan memainkannya tanpa sadar. "Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak 5 tahun lalu."

"Oke." Kaizo meletakkan penanya dan kembali menatap lurus sepang netra biru Taufan. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau rasakan?"

Taufan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengetukkan jari di meja dan menatap kosong tumpukan kertas di salah satu sisi meja Kaizo.

"Aku ... tidak tahu ..." gumamnya seraya menundukkan wajah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kaizo pelan.

Taufan menggeleng. "Semuanya ... baik-baik saja ... aku hanya ... merasa hampa dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ..."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah ..." Taufan kembali menggeleng. "Hidupku berjalan normal seperti biasanya ... tak ada yang berubah, dan tidak ada masalah berarti yang terjadi ... hanya saja belakangan ini aku mulai merasa jenuh dengan semua ini dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantuiku ..."

Suara Taufan menghilang dan ia terdiam dengan safirnya yang terus menatap ke bawah. Kaizo menunggunya bicara lagi, tapi Taufan tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia membuak suara lebih dulu.

"Pikiran buruk seperti apa yang menghantuimu?"

Taufan menghela napas dan mengangkat pandangannya. Safirnya bertemu dengan _ruby_ milik Kaizo yang menatapnya lurus tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ... ingin segalanya berakhir ..." ucap Taufan lirih.

Raut wajah Kaizo sama sekali tidak berubah. Namun untuk sesaat, ia membayangkan sosok berbeda yang duduk di depannya. Sosok pemuda berkacamata dengan tatapan kosong yang sama, membisikkan satu kalimat putus asa.

" _Aku ingin mati_."

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

* * *

::: _Eccedentesiast_ : _someone who hides pain behind a smile_.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ :

Aku udah pernah publish ini, tapi kuhapus lagi karena ragu apa fic kayak gini cocok buat fandom ini? Setelah berpikir lagi, akhirnya aku publish ulang setelah ngubah sedikit konsep ceritanya. Nggak bakal seberat konsep awal, tapi tetap bakal berat (menurutku).

Aku tadinya iseng—nggak iseng juga sih ... Aku cuma berusaha balikin mood nulis setelah kena writer's block parah yang nggak hilang-hilang. Aku coba-coba nulis fanfic lagi sekalian nuangin kegelisahan juga karena belakangan pikiranku rada kusut. Mungkin bisa dibilang fanfic ini sedikit hasil curhatanku karena aku bingung nggak tau harus nuangin ke mana lagi ...

Tapi nggak bakal sepenuhnya curhat, kok, tenang aja. Cuma sedikit-sedikit.

Ah, alasan aku ragu mau publish ini karena aku takut temanya bakal terlalu berat untuk pembaca di fandom ini. Aku pasang rating M juga buat jaga-jaga. Jadi aku coba publish bagian awalnya dulu, yang masih pendek banget, buat ngeliat reaksi yang baca juga.

Untuk yang belum paham, fic ini bakal ngambil tema depresi, yang udah lumayan parah sampe ke tahap punya keinginan untuk bunuh diri. Apa menurut kalian tema kayak gini bakal terlalu berat? Mungkin ada yang nganggap ini biasa aja, ya, jadi mungkin nggak masalah. Tapi dari pengalamanku pribadi tema kayak gini bisa cukup berat untuk dibaca, makanya aku mau tanya pendapat dulu.

Nggak usah segan atau takut untuk komen, aku terima kritik apa aja kok. Tapi jangan nge-flame terlalu pedas, plis. Aku lagi rada sensitif /plak

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic, juga curhatan labilku ini. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau memberi komentar apa aku harus lanjut fic ini atau nggak. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.

Salam sayang,

Fanlady.


End file.
